


【堂良】Kill me 011

by Tianyuan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianyuan/pseuds/Tianyuan





	【堂良】Kill me 011

【堂良】Kill me 011  
　　

 

*双重人格堂X医学生良

　　　  
　　  
昏暗的屋子中，开门声响起，伴随着一阵喧闹，屋子的灯光打开，四人相互扶持着走进来。  
周九良一边伸手帮他们指路，一边不好意思的开口：“教授，师哥，这么晚，麻烦你们了。”

这两人行动都不方便，孟鹤堂又执着于回家，周九良思考了很久只能给李鹤东打电话，这是他唯一可以求助的人，对方争辩了几句之后，还是选择了答应，并顺便带上了个外援。

“你也知道这么晚了？”谢金扶着孟鹤堂回了一句，下一秒，接触到李鹤东不赞同的目光，立刻改口：“没事，自己的学生有要求，不算什么。”

那会儿接到李鹤东的电话，他还不太相信，他们两人前两天刚吵过架，正是冷战的时候，还得感谢周九良给搭了个桥，只是这两人，也实在不太像话了。

孟鹤堂全程低着头，没有说话，几人只当他还没有恢复体力，并没有多想，扶他在床上坐好之后，谢金说了句：“等一下。”转身出去拿东西。

李鹤东看着周九良的样子皱眉：“你确定不呆在医院吗？我其实还是不太建议你们这样，你的伤口需要静养，他，可能还得连续输液，在观察一段时间。”

“我没事。”有些沙哑的声音响起，李鹤东愣了一下，看向那个终于说出了一句话的人，对方脸上带着浅笑，又重复了一遍：“我没关系。”

周九良这会儿冷静下来，其实也有些后悔，鉴于外人在场，他没开口说别的，只是担心的看着孟鹤堂，目光从他脸上转移到缠着厚厚纱布的手腕，他那只手，可真的是多灾多难了。

感受到周九良的目光，孟鹤堂把眼神转过来，给他一个安慰的神色，周九良轻轻叹了口气，跟着找补：“没事，师哥别担心，有我呢，好歹也学了这么多年的医，我能处理。”

顿了顿，继续说：“只是医院那边，要麻烦你和教授了。”

李鹤东摆摆手：“这倒还好说，他能处理，只是警局那边也需要交代吧？那边你们来吧，我们也不了解。”

话音刚落，谢金从外面走进来，手里拿着大包小包的开始交代：“这里，是接下来至少一个星期的药，输液会吗？你们两个的，配药都写在这里了，如果有其他问题随时打我电话......”他说完一堆，最终还是不赞同的呵斥了一句：“真是胡闹！”

周九良理亏，赶紧认错：“知道了，谢谢教授，谢谢师哥。”

“行了，你们休息吧，我跟东子先走了。”谢金交代了一句，拉着李鹤东往外走，后者这会儿倒也听话，没反抗，临走前顺手帮着锁了门。

室内总算只剩两个人，周九良松了口气，准备开口交代孟鹤堂早点休息，下一秒，那老实坐着的人像一阵风似的扑过来，直接将他压在了床上，死死抱着他不松开。

周九良吃痛，忍着没吭声，小心的开口：“哥？”

没有得到任何回应，孟鹤堂将脑袋埋在周九良的肩膀处，眼神晦暗不明。

周九良只觉得心一点一点软了下去，伸手去回应这个拥抱，轻声哄着：“哥，现在还是凌晨，你身体还没恢复，先休息，等你明天睡醒了在说别的行吗？”

他完全商量的语气，在知道怀里这个人是谁的时候，好像这么多年一直沉寂的疼惜感都活跃了起来，伴随着大堆的内疚，将他彻底的淹没。

孟鹤堂扭头，在周九良脖子上轻轻啃咬了一下，后者闷哼一声，接着听到那无比疲惫的语气：“你陪我睡。”

“好。”几乎没有犹豫，周九良开口答应。

深夜，床上的两人相拥而眠，呼吸声交织在一起，缠绵至极。

时间一点一点的流逝，清晨彻底来临之前，孟鹤堂睁开眼睛，看着身旁躺着的人，神色恍惚，手抚摸上那张熟睡的脸：“宝宝......我不会让你有危险的，我会保护好你的......”

警局，栾云平独自坐在办公室内，一脸的凝重，鼠标不知道是第几次往回拉，从孟鹤堂挣脱绳子的那一幕往后看了一遍又一遍。

在周恒一刀扎在周九良身上的时候，孟鹤堂的情绪就有些不对，那两人对话的时候，监控里的孟鹤堂突然抬头，表情由之前的挣扎，痛苦，变为完全的冷漠，接着手速极快的挣脱绳子，栾云平甚至能看到他手腕上的鲜血一瞬间的飙升。

下一秒，孟鹤堂把受伤的手腕放在唇边，似乎是轻轻舔了一下，起身间带动着凳子往后倒，发出巨大的响声，接下来便是狠辣的报复。

多年相处，栾云平从来没有见过这么狠的孟鹤堂，不像个警察，一身的匪气......

“我不是孟哥，叫哥，我再说一遍......”冷漠的语气透过屏幕传出，听了一个晚上的话，栾云平脑子里的弦终于绷断，看着接下来面无表情开枪然后晕倒的人，伸手直接关掉了屏幕。  
双重人格，栾云平脑子里面只有这几个字。

通宵的思考导致他此时有些昏昏沉沉的，强迫自己趴在桌子上休息，脑子乱到极点，本来以为这次能彻底结束碎尸案，没想到引出了意想不到的东西。

这一觉，直接睡到了第二天九点多，手机铃声把栾云平从乱糟糟的梦里拉出来，迷迷糊糊的接起，对面熟悉的声音响起：“局长，请几天的假，不想在医院了......”

栾云平瞬间清醒，看一眼上面的来电显示，嘴里干涩，听他说完之后忍不住问了句：“在家能行吗？”

对面嗤笑，下一秒恢复正常语气，仿佛刚刚只是错觉：“可以。”

“有需要和我打电话，接下来的事我处理。”栾云平说了这么一句，挂了电话，看着自己暗下去的屏幕发呆，门被人推开，秦霄贤有些着急的语气：“局长，队长他们离开医院了！”  
“恩，不用管。”栾云平闭上眼睛，长舒一口气，恢复到之前那个主持全局的模样：“周恒现在什么情况？”

“已经转到了普通病房，大概下午就能醒过来，我们的人轮班守着，暂时没有发现有别的人来看他。”秦霄贤回话。

“不会有别人了。”栾云平轻声说了一句，抬步往外面走去：“带上相关资料，去医院查案。”

“是。”  
————————————

屋内，孟鹤堂挂了电话，看着低头认真帮自己扎针的人，笑道：“现在可以了吗？”

周九良将胶带贴好，点头：“还是要和他们说一声的，万一再出警找我们，也很麻烦，哥，你今天把这三瓶水输完，想吃什么？我去做。”

他不去问别的问题，只是假装什么都没有发生的和孟鹤堂相处。

孟鹤堂伸手将他拉到床上坐下：“叫外卖，你也是病人。”  
原本有其他计划，可是在发现他居然依旧没什么力气的时候，孟鹤堂便是暂时放弃了，顺着周九良的意思，这是第一天，他需要输液恢复体力，需要让自己尽快行动自由。

他看着周九良有些闪烁的眼神，几乎是瞬间猜出了他在想什么，身子往后面一靠，无所谓的态度：“宝宝，不想问我点什么吗？”

这称呼再次出现的时候，周九良觉得自己一瞬间就想起来之前所有的画面，那会儿不知道，现在才发现，只有面前这个人才会这么喊他，而孟哥，都是喊他九良的......也只有这个人，会执着的让他喊一声哥，借此区分那微小的差异，尽管他一次都没有发现这种小心而又刻意的区别。

周九良低头看着被子，不知道该从哪里问起，下巴突然被人抬起，对上一张带着些许怒气的脸：“宝宝，你之前，主动吻他了？在火锅店？”

周九良脸红了几分，明白自己那个时候可能让那个一无所知的孟哥受到了惊吓，强撑着解释：“那也是你。”

下巴上的力度加大，面前的人冷哼一声：“是不是你难道不知道吗？”似乎是察觉到自己的力气太大，手指轻轻松开，改为细小的摩擦：“这可不一样，宝宝，你没有对我主动过，一次都没有。”

这醋来的莫名其妙却又理所当然，周九良只觉得下巴有些痒，伸手轻轻的握住那双作乱的手，盯着孟鹤堂看了一会儿，认命的凑上去，主动去吻他。

似乎从他知道哥的存在之后，就对这个人异常的顺从，好像只有这样，才能弥补之前自己所错过的一切一样。

孟鹤堂满足的享受着这一切，并没有像以前一样闭上眼睛，而是近乎贪婪的看着那沉溺于这个吻的孩子，心里那种莫名的情绪像杂草一般疯长，很快便蔓延开来......

周九良不知道面前的这个人格可以存在多久，所以尽可能的去弥补，他受过这人太多的保护了，一次又一次，那种隐藏在黑暗里的保护，他没办法忽略，虽然说本质上还是一个人，可他依旧觉得不一样。

怎么可能一样，光与影的交缠，明与暗的融合，这是两个完全不同的体验，可是，不论是谁，都那么尽心尽力的护着他。

“宝宝，还难过吗？还因为那个人的话难过吗？”孟鹤堂看着他发问。

周九良愣了一下，想到周恒说的那些话，手忍不住握紧，强忍着难受：“没事了，哥，没事。”他开口去安慰孟鹤堂，不想让这件事再影响到他。

 

孟鹤堂十分认真的盯着他看了一会儿，然后低头去握住周九良的手，眼中满是狠辣：“我会处理好，不用担心。”

片刻抬头，依旧是温和的模样，营养液一滴一滴的顺着透明的管子流入孟鹤堂的体内，他全天都温柔的和周九良交谈着，不慌不忙，就想一条已经咬住了猎物的毒蛇，这些话则像是毒液，一点一点被注射到猎物体内，慢慢麻痹着对方的神智。

在夜幕彻底降临的时候，彻底爆发。

感受到自己的体力逐渐恢复，孟鹤堂起身下床，慢慢的走向另外一个房间，在角落的小柜子里找到自己需要的东西之后，重新回到屋子。

床上的人睡得深沉，孟鹤堂是看着他吃下药睡下的，为了助于伤口愈合，那些药中都有一定的安眠成分，所以他能保证周九良不会在中途醒过来。

手上的长链碰撞间发出清脆的响声，在这个夜晚显得格外诡异，孟鹤堂先是走到另一边，拉开窗帘，让月光渗进来，而后借着这亮光爬到床上，低头在周九良脸上落下一吻，低声呢喃：“宝宝......我是为你好......”

周九良再次醒来的时候，脑子还有些不清醒，挣扎着起身，双手上传来的禁锢感让他愣神，等坐稳之后才发现，自己手脚都被绑上，链子足够长，能让他在床上活动，却不能离开这张床。

他晃动了一下双手，清脆的响声依旧没能够让他完全理解现在是什么情况，门口传来声响，周九良抬头便看到孟鹤堂走进来，后者看到他的样子毫不意外，扬起一张笑脸：“宝宝，醒了啊？”

“哥？”周九良喊了一声，看着孟鹤堂走近，俯身吻上他的唇，被迫的承受了一番纠缠，等孟鹤堂退开之后，周九良心里莫名的开始发慌：“哥，别玩了，你解开我。”

孟鹤堂晃动了一下还有些无力的手腕，脸上的表情十分认真：“宝宝，这不行，我放开你，万一你又遇到危险，怎么办？”

他语气中带着些孩子气的抱怨，却没有让周九良放下心来，隐隐觉得，似乎是有哪些地方出现了偏差，以前从来不会这样的，应该没有这样过......

孟鹤堂似乎很满意现在这个局面，在床上坐下，曲起一条腿，单手支撑着下巴：“宝宝，你爱我吗？”

这种情况下问这个问题，周九良实在不知道该怎么回答，但还是点了头，他爱，爱了好多年了，这种感情是毋庸置疑的。

“那，你更爱哥，还是更爱你孟哥？”

他似乎是很执着于这个答案，周九良从未想过这个问题，不自觉的皱眉，思考了很久，回道：“我爱的人，叫孟鹤堂。”

“这可不行。”孟鹤堂摇头，突然一伸手，用力把周九良推到床上，双手撑在两边，神色有些冷：“宝宝，不能这么狡猾知道吗？”  
　　  
他屈起一条腿慢慢顶向周九良的双腿之间，力度虽然不大，可是却碰到了周九良的伤口，后者疼的闷哼了一声，孟鹤堂像是发现什么好玩的东西一样，眼睛瞬间发亮。

毫不费力的将周九良的衣服扒光，看着那包扎好的地方，舔舔嘴唇，手慢慢的覆了上去。

这是第一次两人完全清醒的情况下赤裸相见，周九良脸瞬间通红，伸手去推孟鹤堂：“哥，别......”

孟鹤堂轻笑，原本摸着他伤口的手移到了腰上，顺势滑到了后穴，伸出一根手指轻轻在穴口处划了一下，压低了声音：“宝宝，你的身体对我可是熟悉的很呐......”

周九良的脸色变了变，听到孟鹤堂继续开口：“怎么？想不起来了吗？没关系，哥提醒你，我会让你一点一点全都想起来的，这种事，你也不陌生不是吗？”

曾经好几个夜晚的场景浮现在周九良脑子里，他脸色刷的一下白了，有些不敢相信：“都是你？”

“当然是我，没有一次不是我的。”孟鹤堂笑着回应，伸手去握上周九良的分身，笑的张狂：“宝宝啊，你和他从头到尾只有一个吻而已，可是和我，却有无数次最亲密的关系。”  
手上动作愈发熟练，周九良被迫的承受着，记忆有些断层，伴随着呻吟，开口问道：“你，你都是清醒着的吗？”

那无数次的情事，他明明记得都是在孟鹤堂神志不清的情况下进行的，一直以为这是自己埋藏在心底最深处的秘密，却被面前这人毫不客气的拆穿。

孟鹤堂想起来自己无数次的催眠，看着周九良笑的如同一只狐狸一般，指尖轻轻在周九良的欲望上划了一下，享受着身下的人难受的呻吟，低声浅笑：“宝宝，不清醒的只有你而已......”  
沉迷在被催眠的世界中的，只有你而已。

手中的欲望逐渐增大，只是迟迟不肯释放，孟鹤堂低头吻着周九良的喉结，轻轻啃咬了一下之后，慢慢往下，将那一直在手中的欲望完全包裹在口腔里。

舌头带来的刺激远比双手更要强烈，再加上孟鹤堂的刻意取悦，没多久周九良就缴械投降，孟鹤堂赶在他射出来的前一秒退开，脱掉自己身上沾染上精液的衣服，从口袋里掏出早就准备好的润滑剂倒入手中，不慌不忙的往周九良的后身涂去。

“哥，不要......”周九良一时间没有办法接受这种事情，伸手胡乱的推着。

孟鹤堂发狠，几根手指同时捅进去，毫不怜惜，周九良疼的发出惊呼，再说不出其他的话，身子拼命往后缩着。

孟鹤堂另一只手掐着他的腰，塞在后穴的几根手指来回抽动，略带些警告的声音：“宝宝，乖一点，别让我生气。”

等到那甬道慢慢打开到能容纳他的地步，孟鹤堂才将手指拿出来，换上自己的欲望，抵在穴口处，一点一点往里送，双手去握周九良的手腕，他爱极了这种带着些强迫意味的姿势。

后穴被逐渐填满的感觉让周九良忍不住闷哼出声，事到如今他只能拼命的去承受，这并不是第一次的情事，只是间隔太久，身体一时间熟悉不起来。

孟鹤堂原本还很有耐心，在发现周九良咬着嘴唇不肯放纵的发声时，眸子暗了几分，腰往前一挺，整根全部送进去，如愿以偿的听到周九良的呻吟声。

快速的抽动着，绑在周九良身上的铁链随着孟鹤堂的动作哗啦啦的响，双手力度加大，周九良的手腕很快便变红了，孟鹤堂红着眼睛，低头哄他：“宝宝，你叫出来，我喜欢听，别忍着。”

“啊......哥，轻一点......啊......嗯......慢一点，求你了......”被顶撞的难受，周九良开口求着。

 

孟鹤堂非但没有听，动作反而更加用力，一下一下，顶到最深处，看着周九良笑：“宝宝啊，你让我怎么慢一点，你对我来说，就是春药一样的存在，我慢不下来啊......”

说着，腰晃动的更加快，周九良已经完全的失去了理智，从一开始的难受到现在的愉悦，由一开始的隐忍到现在的放纵，破碎却又高昂的呻吟声响遍整个屋子。

“喊我，宝宝，喊我。”孟鹤堂低头吻着周九良身前的红果，诱哄的语气。

周九良喘的有些难受，脑子一片混乱：“孟哥......”

孟鹤堂动作瞬间加快，表情凶狠，一只手禁锢着周九良的双手，腾出另一只手掐着周九良的脸逼他正视自己：“好好看看，我是谁，看清楚，现在在你身体里的人是谁！”

周九良清醒了几分，脸颊上传来的疼痛比起后穴几乎可以忽略不计，他舔舔嘴唇，再次开口：“哥......”

软软的语气，让孟鹤堂瞬间熄火，低头去吻：“乖。”

被折磨到极点的情况下，周九良主动缩着后穴，嘴里说出更加刺激的话：“哥，你快一点，再快一点......我爱你这样......”

似乎没有尽头的情事在他这刻意的刺激下，总算宣告结束，孟鹤堂把所有的东西全部射在周九良体内，愣了一秒后嗤笑：“宝宝，我不是说了吗？不要这么狡猾。”

 

周九良看着耐心为自己清理的孟鹤堂，不知道该用什么样的心情去面对这个人，许久，试探性的开口：“哥，你放开我行吗？我还要帮你输液。”

“我不需要。”孟鹤堂直接开口拒绝，片刻伸手去解周九良腿上不知道什么时候被血浸透的纱布，换上一副表情：“宝宝，我帮你换药。”

他表情极其雀跃，似乎能照顾周九良是什么特别开心的事情一样，动作异常的轻柔，上完药之后仔细的缠好纱布，全部包扎好以后抬头看着周九良：“宝宝，想吃什么？喝粥吗？我去做。”

说完，也不等周九良回答，落下一个吻之后转身往外走去。

 

周九良晃动了一下身上的铁链，脸色极为难看，他现在开始看不透孟鹤堂了，完全摸不清这人的性子。

之后的几天完全和现在的情况一样，除了会被孟鹤堂带着去解决生理问题，其他所有时间都被绑在床上，这不是最让周九良焦躁的，随着时间的推移，他确实感受到了不对劲儿。

孟鹤堂如今完全不会在乎自己的身体，只有在第一天的时候顺从的输液，其他时间连药都很少吃，除非是觉得头晕没有力气的情况下，才会当着周九良的面喝下一大把药，之后继续。  
这种近乎自虐的行为让周九良觉得发慌，从一开始的心疼逐渐转为难受，说的最多的一句话就是：“哥，你把身体还给孟哥行吗？”

他真的怕哥会毁了自己，他不知道为什么孟哥不再出现，但这样下去真的不是办法，他可以不在乎孟鹤堂近乎病态的让他腿上的伤口裂开，再包扎，再裂开，可是他不能不在意孟鹤堂的身体。

又是一次折磨之后，孟鹤堂的手机响起，周九良听着他游刃有余的和对方说着，然后准备出门的样子，终于忍不住开口阻拦：“哥，你别出去了，你身体撑不下去的，哥，你放开我行吗？”

孟鹤堂整理着袖口的扣子，对着周九良笑的温柔：“宝宝，听话，我很快就回来，知道吗？”

“哥！”周九良高声喊了一句，依旧没能让孟鹤堂止步，门很快锁上，一室的安静。

 

带着血的床单还在一边丢着，周九良躺在那里看着天花板，总觉得鼻腔里被血腥味充满，不知道过了多久，门突然响了几声，周九良下意识的坐起来，开口喊了一句：“哥？”

进门的人顺着声音来到这个屋子，在看到屋内情况的那一刻瞬间愣在那里，满脸的不敢相信：“你......怎么会这样？”

东城，孟鹤堂似笑非笑的看着秦霄贤：“你的意思是在我来的前十分钟，人就已经被带到警局了，而你特意在这等我避免我跑空？”

秦霄贤内心都快哭出来了，最近的事情实在太多了，他又被勒令不准给队长打电话，好不容易今天忙完之前的案子，闲下来就接到个莫名其妙的工作。

多日不见自家队长，只觉得后者的气势更足了，秦霄贤欲哭无泪，按照被交代的开口：“是的，队长，您也休息这么多天了，那个，能一起去警局吗？这事一时间说不清楚，真的只能靠你了队长！”

为避免被看出来，秦霄贤直接扑过来一把鼻涕一把泪的哭诉。

孟鹤堂嫌弃的推开他，言简意赅：“开车，走。”　  
路上，孟鹤堂突然想到了什么，开口问秦霄贤：“周恒呢？”

秦霄贤手抖了一下，车子往旁边歪了点，之后瞬间调回路线：“还在医院，队里的其他人在看着。”

碎尸案孟鹤堂之前强行结束，他现在并不了解所有的情况，不确定警局的人究竟知不知道这是碎尸案的真正凶手，又或者只拿周恒当个普通的绑架犯？

想到周九良那会儿痛苦的表情，孟鹤堂脸色阴沉，有些恩怨，似乎也应该算一算了吧？

房间内，周九良看着突然出现的栾云平，也有些发愣：“栾局长？您怎么进来的？”

栾云平脸色难看，随口回了一句：“开锁而已，必备技能。”之后快步上前，废了很大的劲儿，帮周九良去解铁链，这种捆绑的手法他也熟悉，警校都有教，不熟悉的人是死活都解不开的，他没想到会被孟鹤堂这么用。

“本来是找你有点事，你的电话一直打不通，敲门也没人开，就进来看看情况，这他妈的怎么绑的这么紧！”栾云平莫名的烦躁，好不容易解开之后，问周九良：“需要去医院吗？”  
“不需要，我没事。”周九良活动着手腕，突然变轻的感觉让他有些不适。

栾云平面无表情：“那你跟我去趟警局，我想让你看点东西。”或许不需要再看，但他还是不想放弃：“能走吗？”  
“需要您搭把手。”周九良倒也顺从，他牵扯的事情太多，没心思去细想栾云平究竟问他什么。

只是等真的坐在了警局，看到栾云平放出来的画面，饶是亲身经历过一次，周九良还是觉得心脏像是被刀割一样疼。  
“他，可能双重人格，你知道吗？”栾云平开口问着。  
“我知道。”周九良低头，不打算隐瞒，这种情况，就算瞒也瞒不下去吧？

抬头看着栾云平：“栾局长，您应该比我了解孟哥，能告诉我，他以前都经历了什么吗？但凡出现这种情况，肯定是经历过让认无法承受的大事，求您告诉我。”  
他态度诚恳，语气平淡，却像是炸雷一样，瞬间点醒了栾云平，几年前的事情像是电影一般回放，栾云平眼眶发红，声音有些发抖，讲出来被尘封已久的事情。

其实在他们这一行很常见，尤其是，孟父做的还是缉毒警察的工作，因为毁了几个大毒枭的生意，在一个雨夜遭遇了各种非人的折磨，夫妻两人被失去理智的毒贩绑在家里，大剂量的毒品注射到身体里，用刀，锤子一点一点敲碎骨头，身上至少七十多处伤口，可是因为毒品的缘故，整个人都保持着清醒，被迫承受着所有的折磨，整整四十多个小时，夫妻两人受尽折磨而死。

警察赶到的时候，两人已经看不出原来的模样，满屋子的鲜血，还是他从那堆满杂物的箱子中找到了早已昏迷的孟鹤堂，送去医院救治。  
他不知道这孩子是怎么亲眼看着自己的父母受了那么久的折磨，也不知道他是怎么从阴影里面走出来的，事情太多了，他把后续所有的精力都放在了追捕那批毒贩的事情上，等所有一切尘埃落定，已经是几年之后的事情了。

等他想起来这孩子，正好赶上他得知对方想报考警校，于是顺理成章的帮衬，说起来，他好像没有了解过以前的孟鹤堂。  
周九良拼命掐着自己的胳膊让自己保持冷静，声音哽咽：“栾局长，孟哥那个时候，几岁？”

“十七，上高中的年纪。”  
栾云平一句话，让周九良憋了很久的泪瞬间止不住了，想到那个在法庭朝自己伸出手的孟鹤堂，哭到几乎哽咽：“我十七岁的时候遇见了他，被他救赎，被他拉着出了黑暗，可是他十七岁的时候呢？他为什么没有像我一样，没有像我一样遇见可以救赎他的人......”

门突然被人大力推开，话题中心的人站在门口，等看到哭的不成样子的周九良，脸色瞬间难看，快步跑过来将人抱在怀里，顾不得还有其他人在，开口安慰：“宝宝，怎么了？没事，别哭，怎么了？”  
片刻，看向栾云平，目光凶狠：“谁让你把他带出来的！”

　　  
　　  
*写这一章的时候，莫名难受了很久，难受的点真的很多，但是写到最后，只剩下了一点，真的致敬那些缉毒警察，我们岁月静好，是因为他们在浴血前行  
　　

 

　　  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　


End file.
